PROJECT SUMMARY: INSTRUMENT SHOP CORE The Instrument Shop Core provides essential services to participating investigators for design, fabrication, and maintenance of specialized devices and common instruments. These services are essential to conduct cutting- edge basic and translational vision science research, which requires increasingly sophisticated instrumentation. The goals are to provide: 1) expertise for the design and fabrication of new instrumentation, and to complete the necessary modifications of existing equipment; 2) to make available a range of machine tools and provide guidance in their use; 3) to oversee and consult on large projects that must be handled at University's facilities; 4) to maintain equipment in all resource Cores and investigators' laboratories.